rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
London
London is split into two different areas: London and Other London. The main city is relatively clean and smog-free, with shining brass roofs. There isn't a lot of litter around.The Thames runs through the city and then continues under the city before emerging on the other end. It's mostly obscured, thanks to the enormous buildings and bridges and bridgework happening around the city - it's almost suspiciously clean and tidy. The main city is raised, sitting above Other London. An elegant monorail runs into the city from south to east, and the streets are filled with well-dressed people. The trains themselves are huge and opulent, running quickly with bits of lightning emanating from the back. There's a small street lined with shopfronts that aren't incredibly opulent nor incredibly poor. Charlemagne's The casino that Hamid plays at in London. It's an incredibly opulent casino, with carpeted stairs and a soft-lit walnut interior. Edison's Mansion Edison's mansion is a tall, narrow townhouse with terraces. It has big wrought-iron gates out in front, with guards standing around the edges. It's completely white, maybe four or five stories tall. There's a front yard with some trees. Inside is a large salon, with a few gas lamps lit to give it an airy feel. Off to the right is a music hall with large ceilings and some gilding. There is a stage, with a grand piano off to the side, and lots of rows of seating. To the left is a drawing room, with a large mantelpiece. It has hard woods and a soft carpet. Out back there is a garden Post-explosion There are craters all over the place; there's a huge hole in the floor that lead down into a wine cellar. The timbers holding the floor up has broken, and it's about a 30 foot drop. There a lot of broken casks, broken metal, and masonry. The back left is completely gone. In the basement, there's a gaping hole along the back leading into a dark hole. The tunnel has been blown into a neighbouring cellar; there are crates on each side, and may be a storage unit or a bunker. There is a stone-lined passage that leads up out of the basement. In another passage out of the basement, there is a ceilinged room - another basement. The ceiling has collapsed in in some areas. There's a trapdoor which leads into a very upmarket tailor's shop - Willikin's and Brothers. Sewers under Edison's They are accessed through a hole in the cupboard in Willikin's and Brothers. The path down seems like it could be a service tunnel, with a pile of rubble on one end and a wire-trapped open manhole cover on the other. There are narrow walkways on either side of the sewage. The entire area is well-maintained and tiled - almost suspiciously so for a sewer. The corridor stretches up to a T-junction, with a small little waterfall. There are stairs on either side of the tunnel, leading down into a large draining pool. The left and right are both devoid of sewage - they look like surface tunnels. Around the corner, there is a ladder that leads up through a manhole, most likely leading to a street. There's a 30-foot across holding basin that the sewage is flowing into - it looks almost like an underground lake, and stretches at least 100 feet off into the distance. The lake drains off into multiple tunnels on each side. There's a large vaulted ceiling at the roof of the cavern, and a number of drainage pipes dotted along the cavern walls. Down the other end, there's a large door with the bolts on it completely blown off. Through the door is a metal staircase leading downward. It goes down more than five floors down. A few floors down, there's a corridor that leads off from the staircase. There's a door around the corner, again with its bolts sheared. Through the door is an industrial complex, with a lot of steel walkways across the top - it's one of the bazaars, with metal grilling and stalls with awnings about 30 feet above the door. It's used mostly for buying of food wholesale. The way out of the sewers is a long corridor with a ladder leading up to another manhole cover. It leads right up to the middle of a street, about a block away from Edison's. Central Precinct This is the local police headquarters. It's an official-looking building with faux columns along the front. It has a badge and an emblem of a rose crossed over a baton. Inside, there's a wooden admin desk behind glass. Haringay's office has mounds of paperwork in it, with a bookcase on the side that covers some of the legal documentation. There are two chairs on the opposite side of the desk, a coat rack, and windows that look out onto the street below, along with a gas lamp on the ceiling and one on his desk. Hamid's flat Hamid's flat is in an upmarket area of London; there's a locked gate and a central courtyard. It's basically a bachelor pad, withe a guest room. It's not incredibly opulent. There's a sofa, some chairs, a little kitchen area, a very nice carpet, heavy curtains to keep the light out. It's welcoming and cozy, although clean and orderly. London Bank The London branch of the Tahan banks has "Tahans of Cairo" across the top. It's the local headquarters of London, and is the biggest branch in the city. Inside, there's the standard teller's desks, with glass coverings. A private room within the bank has a circular mahogany desk with big comfy chairs, and a bookcase in the corner. A window overlooks the street outside. It's decorated in gentle hues. Gusset's Antiques Bi Ming Gusset's antiques store has a large building with the words "Gusset's Antiques" across the top in filigree lettering. There's a big archway across the door, and a big glass window that has been broken in. There are a few antiques still in the window, but most have been thrown on the floor. The front door appears to have been broken, and some bars have been cut. The shop itself has been completely trashed; some things are smashed on the floor, mirrors have been torn down, and there are holes in the wall and floorboards. The actual products of the store look like proper antiques. They look super valuable. There's an old fireplace with a mantelpiece on one side of the room. British Museum The British Museum is a large columned structure, with a huge dome; there are wings to the left and wings to the right. Inside, there is a desk at the front, with a large staircase at the far end of the big hall. The Oldbotham wing of the museum has a large set of double doors with the Oldbotham seal of three Maltese falcons above the doorway. Inside the wing, there's an enormous cylindrical tube full of green liquid and a hideous, deformed humanoid abomination within it. There are a pair of staves next to it, along with a weapons rack. Also in the wing is an enormous crystal ensconced in the wall, with a hideous-looking woman inside, hair splayed out behind her. Her arms are reaching out. There's a full size statute of a man wielding a sword and a shield, mid-battle scream - Sir Everard Macguffingham. After the battle, the entire wing is trashed - the tank has been broken and the liquid is spreading across the room. Kew Gardens Kew Gardens is the Meritocratic botanical gardens, and it's out in the more rural area of the city with a lot of open space. It's a fairly green area, with parkland to the left and right of the complex. The complex itself has large buildings, with huge greenhouses off to the left hand side. The right side is more solid brick - it looks like something that once was a manor house. The party heads into one of the greenhouses; there's a desk at the front, and then a door that opens into an incredibly warm corridor. Some of the plants are wilted. Through another set of doors is a dark corridor, filled with a number of different animals. There's another desk in this corridor. Past the desk, there is a staircase that leads up to Mendeleev's office: it's a standard office, quite small, with a lot of books on the wall and a desk. There's a freight elevator in the darkened corridor that leads down into the basement. Basements The elevator opens into a foyer; about 15 feet away there's a basic desk, and an open door behind it. A corridor stretches out in both directions, both turning up at the end. The door is made of wood, with 'Administration' written on it in filigree. There's a bit of glass on the door - through the door, it's pitch black, and someone has pulled the lights out from the ceiling. Chunks of plaster and light fittings are missing. The room itself is empty, with a gramophone in the center; it looks like a canteen, made for only a few people. There's a tea urn and a sink, along with a few odds and ends. Down the left hand corridor, it's clear that more lights have been plucked out of the ceiling. It's still swelteringly hot down in the basement. There's another door here, that reads "Janitorial." It's just a caretaker's cupboard; however, on the ceiling, it looks like something has torn through the vents - the metal appears broken outwards. Off to the right, where the corridor turns, are two more doors leading off to the left - larger doors, probably for freight movements. Opposite these two freight doors is another smaller door, and then a set of double doors with a mold over it. Through the freight doors, there's a plinth in the middle of the floor, upon which is a large, broken crate, with a crowbar on the ground beside it. It seems as though something has taken actual chunks out of the crate itself. On the crate itself is a description of the plant itself in Latin. On the left hand side, there is a basic lab setup; it has a large steel table, flasks, condensers, etc. On the far side of the crate, it gets darker, but its covered wall-to-ceiling in cages of all sizes. About 2/3rds of them seem to have something broken out of them. There's a blood trail leading from the crates to a pair of double doors on the opposite side. Through the doors, there's another room full of crates, most of which are sealed, apart from one broken one at the far end. In the room, there's a large screaming mushroom. There are a few broken vents in this room as well. Through another set of double doors is an enormous room - warehouse-sized; there are large 10x10 glass cages full of steam throughout. All of the lights, again, are broken or torn, but there are some glows coming from the glass tanks. Around a corner is another set of double doors, covered by a fungus. The air near this door is cold. This door leads back out to the corridor. The door opposite the two freight doors leads to a room full of filing cabinets; it looks completely untouched. Back in the corridor, there are pipes running along the ceiling. Down the corridor, there is what's left of a door - there are huge chunks of it that have been torn out, and it looks like a table is propped up against it, along with more furniture. Through the door is a set of toilets; cubicles are to the left and right, but it looks like something has been tearing a the cubicle walls and piling them against the door the party came through. The walls have bloodstains on them, and there's a body in the middle of the sinks. There's a broken vent opposite the door. The pipe running along the ceiling enters an elevator shaft; on the opposite end, it leads back into the large warehouse room, where there's a hole mess of pipes. Three branch off into the three tanks in the middle of the room, stretching down into them. The first tank has some sort of insect (insects?) with little red legs. The second has some sort of fern. The third tank has a 5-foot hole in the glass, with a rock pushed up against the hole. Most of the other glass tanks in this room have cracks in them, and as the steam leaves them, shows that most have dead creatures, some have plants, and some fungi. In the corner of the room, there's another set of double doors surrounded by fungus, and then a second door, normal-sized, behind which is a fire escape that leads up and out of the basement. Category:Location Category:World-building